I Have You
by glacier
Summary: Hanamichi had a bad day at work. Good thing someone's there to comfort him. Hana x ? Umm.. this is repost. To the two people who reviewed that one, could you please review this one? Gomen but I didn't get to read your review coz I deleted the 1st one.


I Have You  
  
I couldn't help but sigh in relief as I turned off the car engine. I pulled out the key and pocketed it but stayed inside the car. There was no one else in the basement parking of my apartment building so I took the time to close my eyes and relax for a few moments. I sighed again. It was during days like this that I wonder if I could really make it. I leaned forward to rest my forehead on the steering wheel and allowed myself to go over the things that happened that day.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Ohayo, Sakuragi-kun!" greeted a petite brunette cheerfully as Hanamichi entered the office.  
  
"Ohayo," greeted the redhead half-heartedly, barely registering his colleague's perky voice.  
  
"Are?" The girl stared at Hanamichi's back as question marks danced around her head. It was certainly surprising to find the normally lively redhead so subdued. Shrugging, the girl decided to drop it and left to continue her work.  
  
Hanamichi dropped his briefcase with a loud thud on the floor. He just left it there and proceeded to his desk, wanting to get his job over with and go home. As he approached, he noticed something on his desk. His eyebrows shot up to his hairline. There, wrapped in brightly colored paper, was a present. He looked around discreetly to see if anyone had left it there but found everyone in the office busy with his or her work. Scratching the back of his head, Hanamichi sat down on his chair and examined the object.  
  
The fact that there was a present on his desk wasn't what surprised him. What really got his goat was that there was no particular reason for anyone to give him a gift. As he continued to examine it, he realized that there was no card, no sign as to who had left the mysterious box there. Shrugging, he finally decided to open it.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
I gritted his teeth. I wish I hadn't opened that box. Who would've thought that such an innocent looking box could ruin a person's day? But it did. And everything went downhill from there.  
  
First, my boss shouted at me. Then, I managed to mess up a relatively simple task. I practically ruined the photocopying machine and my computer hanged just as I was putting the finishing touches on my report. To make matters worse, I hadn't saved that file. So I had to start all over again, causing another lecture from my boss. I've never been so embarrassed in my whole life. Well, except for those times in high school when Gori punched me on the head.  
  
A tired sigh escaped my lips. To be honest, there was only one thing, or rather, person, that had kept me sane through the whole ordeal. Whenever I think about him, a smile never fails to appear on my face. Oh, there it is now. Yup, it's definitely there, tugging insistently at the corner of my lips. Finally, I allowed the smile to break free. Yup, it felt good to just let all the day's troubles melt away. What's more, soon I'll be seeing him again.  
  
I was still smiling, still leaning on the steering wheel when…  
  
*tap, tap*  
  
I jerked in surprise. Was I hearing things? No. There it was again. A gentle, yet insistent, tapping sound at my window. I quickly turned my head to see what was making that sound. What I saw caused my smile to widen. There stood my koi, looking very much worried. Shaking my head in amusement, I opened the car door and stepped out.  
  
"You scared me." I said this teasingly.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to. I thought you had killed yourself in there you know."  
  
I laughed. I was surprised at how good that felt. "Actually, I DID think about doing that."  
  
"Nani?!" I almost laughed again when he grabbed my hands in his.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm alive, aren't I?"  
  
He sighed in relief. Then he smiled at me, gently rubbing my knuckles with his thumbs.  
  
I couldn't help but continue to tease him. "Besides, I thought about you."  
  
"You did, huh."  
  
"Yup. I knew you'd need me to feed you and clean up after you. You're really helpless without… mphh!"  
  
I stopped short when he pulled me towards him, wrapped his arms around me and kissed me soundly.  
  
"Shut up, Hana."  
  
I grinned against his neck and decided to stop my teasing. "Hai, itoshi."  
  
Like always, a feeling of contentment and love welled up in me whenever he surrounded me with his heat. I guess he felt that way too because he suddenly heaved a sigh of pleasure. It was then that I realized that I could make it through anything, as long as he's with me.  
  
"I have you." I whispered lovingly.  
  
"What was that?" He pulled back a little and gave me an adorably quizzical look.  
  
I just smiled. "Nothing. Let's go home." 


End file.
